Lollie Hollieday
by Lecrazyannex
Summary: Me, you, my mom, dad and Nathan. One week, sunshine, swimming pools, theme parks, glorias beaches, oh and me." What happens when Lilly and Oliver go on holiday together? sorry, bad summary, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, new story. I wrote this on holiday. Where Lilly and Oliver are, I was. It's a theme park in Spain. This is the short intro, so tell me what you think :)**

"Me, you, my mom, dad and Nathan. One week, sunshine, swimming pools, theme parks, glorious beaches, oh and me."

I laughed, "I'm tempted but why Spain? It's a long flight there."

"Ok,ok," Oliver replied, "my mom won a competition. One week in the Port Aventura Hotel for a family of five."

"Ah, that is were I come in. I'm family member number five."

"Yeah. Please, please, please come Lilly, " he grabbed hold of my hand, pulling me closer to him, "I really don't want to go, but I have to. If you go, I might actually enjoy it."

"Plus the fact that if I don't go, one of Nathan's friends come. Am I right?"

"Maybe," he giggled, "No, I want you to come because I love you and couldn't bare a week without you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll go."

"Yes!" Oliver cheered, before kissing me softly on the lips.

Port Aventura, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Sorry about the times in this chapter. It doesn't all work out, due to the lengh of time it takes for a flight to london and the time difference.)**

"Lilly?!" my mom called from downstairs, " The Okens' are here."

It was 6:30 in the morning. I woke up at 5:00, just to make sure everything was packed. I had a long journey ahead of me. We were getting a flight to London and staying a night at a hotel, then flying to Reus airport the next day. I had no idea why. It was supposedly 'easier'.

"Are you ready Lilly?" Mrs Oken asked as she saw me walk down the stairs. Her, Oliver and Nathan were standing at the door with my mom.

"Yeah, I just need to get my case," I took Oliver's hand and lead him up the stairs with me. I closed the door when we were in.

"Oliver?" I said, "Thank you so much for inviting me. I love you."

Oliver smiled and kissed me. We continued this and soon fell onto my bed. I was really loving this moment. I really loved Oliver.

"Oliver! Lilly!, " Nathan banged on my door, "Hurry up!" Thankfully, he didn't come in.

Nathan was Oliver's 10 year old brother. He was loud and always in your face. In one word, he was a pest. Oliver really couldn't stand him. I had a brother too. He was also 10, but the opposite from Nathan. I loved him. Ok, maybe we argued etc, etc, but at least we got on. There was no love between Nathan and Oliver what so ever. Nathan was smart. He knew exactly how to annoy Oliver and enjoyed doing it.

"Come on!" he whined.

"Ok, ok, " Oliver shouted, ending our kiss. I reached over to pick up my suitcase, but Oliver stopped me.

"I'll take that," he said. He was such a gentleman. I smiled and picked up my hand luggage.

"Holiday, holiday, holiday; holiday, holiday, holiday," Nathan sang, the whole way to the airport. Oliver pleaded for me to sit between his self and Nathan, which meant I could hear the singing loud and clear.

"Sorry Lils, " Oliver said.

I sighed, "It's fine.

We arrived at the airport and so farm everything had went fine. We were at check in, and having worried that our bags were overweight, were relieved that they were fine. Just as we were about to leave, the women added, "Oh, your flight has been delayed for a couple of hours." Dang Flabbit.

How to waste hours in an airport. We wandered around, desperate for soemthing to do. I dragged Oliver through a few shops, none of them very intresting.

"Lilly?" Oliver whispered, "I'm bored."

"Yes, I know, I am too but I'm not whining like a 10 year old," I replied.

"I am!" Nathan jumped in front of us, "I'm 10! woohoo!" Oliver rolled his eyes as I laughed.

We eventually got through security but then had to sit for another half hour. I read my magazine for a while, but kept getting interrupted by Oliver. He was commenting on every little thing in my magazine. 'Girls don't look like that!', 'You so do not get a guy that way', 'That does not suit her eyes'. I was slightly worried.

"Shut up ood ball," Nathan moaned, making me giggle. Oliver put on his puppy dog face to make me feel sorry for him. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him smile again.

"Could all passengers please pay close attention to the safety instructions as we prepare to take off for our flight to London."

Within an hour we were sitting on the plane, ready for take-off. Nathan sat behind with Mr and Mrs Oken, meaning I could sit with Oliver. I won a game of rock, paper scissors, the prize being the window seat. Next to Oliver was a freakish, foreign women who smelt. I could tell Oliver felt really uncomfortable.

"Are you ok Ollie?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Want to hear a secret? I hate flying," he whispered.

I smiled and took hold of one of his hands, and wrapped my other around his body.

"It'll will be fine,"

"Yeah, you're sitting next to me,"

I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Aewol!!" a whine came from behind us. Nathan.

"Go away freak," Oliver shouted.

"Oliver!" Oliver's mom shouted.

"Sorry..." I giggled.

As our plane raced down the runway, I squeezed Oliver's hand the whole time. 11 hours later, we landed in London.

"In England they all talk like this," Nathan tried to do his best English accent. It wasn't working for him.

"Nathan, be quiet," Mrs Oken said. It obviously not only Oliver and I annoyed by his constant talking.

"Yes mom." he sighed.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I asked Oliver.

"It was fine."

"You's slept the whole way. Bores!" Nathan butted in.

"Nathan!" Mr Oken called, "'You's' is not a word."

"Yes dad."

I had only spent have a day with Mr and Mrs Oken, and I could already tell they were very strict. Oliver and I giggled to ourselves. "Come on, Lilly." We stood up, stretched our legs, lifted our hand luggage and left the plane.

As we walked down the stairs to get from the plane to the airport, the cold hit us. Aswell as the rain.

"Isn't it summer here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Oliver replied.

"Thank goodness we're only here until tomorrow."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

It was fairly simple after that to get our luggage and find a taxi to our hotel. We got up to the reception, where a small, blond women was sitting.

"Err, room for the Oken's?" Mr Oken said.

"One night?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Well that's fine. Here's your room key, 2021. Could I just get you to sign here please?"

Mr Oken signed forms etc, but just before we could leave, the women added, "Oh, by the way, the kitchen has been flooded so we are not serving food."

Great. The hotel we were at was miles away from anywhere, and I was starving.

"Is there anywhere else to eat around here?" Mrs Oken asked.

"Well, there is a shop called Spar, down stairs, but everywhere else is a long walk."

Great.

We quickly found our room and entered. There were four beds pushed together and one sofa bed.

"Well, who's sleeping where?" Nathan asked.

"I'll sleep here, if no one else wants to." I said, pointing to the sofa.

"Noooo!" Nathan shouted, jumping on it, "I want to sleep there!"

"Ok," I smiled.

"Looks like it is us four on this big bed," Mr Oken announced.

After getting changed, we headed out, trying to find somewhere to eat. Mr and Mrs Oken walked ahead, with Nathan strolling behind them. Oliver and I were miles behind, holding hands, casually walking.

"Well today wasn't too bad," I said.

"We're not even properly on holiday yet."

"Well, we're away from home. Away from everyone. Away from all the problems there."

"Yeah, but we're with my mom, dad and him," Oliver said in disgust.

"Him?" I laughed, "Nathan isn't that bad."

"You'll regret saying that Lilly Truscott."

"I know," I laughed.

"Wait."

"What?"

Oliver grabbed by hand, and pulled me down a side street.

"Oliver?-" I was interrupted as Oliver placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back. O "What about your mom and dad?" I asked.

"We'll catch up."

He kissed me again.

"Yeah, we'll run."

He kissed me one last time, before taking my hand, forcing me to run with him.

Unfortunately, we couldn't find anywhere to eat, so had to return to the shop below the hotel. I ended up buying a packet of crips and bottle of water. Oliver bought himself a feast of food. I watched and laughed as he tried to carry it all in his arms outside. He accidental dropped it all, including his can of juice. Well done Oliver.

We got back to the room and into our pjammas. Oliver decided to open his can of juice.

"Oliver stop, no-"

Too late. Both Oliver and I were completely covered on Coca-cola.

"Oops?"

We both burst out laughing, but Mrs Oken didn't find it so amusing. She made Oliver clean it up. I tried to help, but he insisted I didn't. Instead I sat and watched. Bored after a while, I took out my diary and started writing until it was all cleared up, 20 minutes later.

"Well night everyone," Mr Oken said, standing at the light switch.

Oliver and I tried to separate the four beds, but it hadn't worked for us. In the one bid bed was Mr and Mrs Oken at one end, and Oliver and I at the other. It felt very wrong.

I closed my eyes, but couldn't get to sleep. Within ten mintues, Mr Oken started snoring. Great. I couldn't tell if Oliver was sleeping of not, so didn't want to turn around to see him. After another 5 or so minutes, I felt Oliver's arms wrap around my stomach.

"Night Lilly," he whispered in my ear, "Thanks for coming."

"Night Oliver," I whispered back, "Thanks for having me."

I closed my eyes, but this time fell asleep straight away.

**Hope that chapter was ok. Please review thanks :D**

**leanne x  
lecrazyannex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey :)I am SOO sorry it has took me so long to update. I've had school work etc etc. I hope I haven't lost many readers. Please, please read and review. It means the world to me :). Leanne xox**

I woke up with my head rested on Oliver's chest. I couldn't remember moving myself to lie like this, but I was glad I did. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not, so I closed my eyes again, and listened to his heart beating. I then felt a few strands of my being pulled. I looked up to see Oliver playing with it. He was awake.

"Hey," I whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up. He didn't reply, instead just smiled. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before returning to my original position.

I was really loving this moment. We weren't talking, but we were listening to each other anyway. Mr Oken, Mrs Oken and Nathan were in the room, but it felt as if we were alone. I really loved this feeling, until the alarm clock went off. Dang Flabbit.

Oliver quickly removed his arm from behind my head, and I rolled over to the edge of the bed.

A few minutes later, Mr Oken got up and headed for the bathroom. I was waiting for Oliver to get up before me, otherwise I might of found myself in an awkward discussion with Mr and Mrs Oken, something I wanted to try and avoid my whole holiday.

"Mo-o-o-o-o-ommmmm!?!" Nathan yelled after we all got dressed.

"Yes Nathan?" she replied from the other side of the room.

"I'm hungry."

"Well, we will just have to go back down to that little shop. There is no one else."

"Now?!"

"Well, I'm not ready, but maybe if Oliver and Lilly agree to take you."

I looked at Nathan and the Mrs Oken. He had his 'I'm-a-cute-innocent-boy' smile on and his mom had her 'I'm-taking-you-on-holiday-so-you-better-do-what-i-ask' smile on.

Oliver and I stood up, knowing there was no point in saying no.

"Come on then." Oliver sighed and Nathan ran to the door.

When we got downstairs, we had to run to the shop to stop ourselfs getting wet. I hadn't even been in England for a day, but was already sick of the rain.

"Nathan, go pick what you want, hurry up." Oliver moaned at him as we entered the shop.

Nathan ran along, and I turned to Oliver, "So what you getting?"

"I don't know, what are you getting?"

I smiled and walked away from him, while looking around for something to eat. I picked up a chocolate muffin.

"A chocolate muffin?" Oliver followed behind me as I walked to the drinks.

"Why not?"

"Err ok. I'll take a packet of crips in that case then."

"Awww, I want chocolate!"

"No Nathan, Mom would kill me if I gave you chocolate at this time in the morning."

"But Lilly gets chocolate!!!!"

"Lilly's special," Oliver whispered in his face.

"Look, I'll keep my muffin for later, and take a piece of fruit to eat right now. Ok?" I tried to sort the situation before it turned into a screaming match.

"Fine."

Urghhh. Why did everything have to be so difficult for boys?!

I ended up eating both my apple, and my muffin, when Nathan wasn't looking. We went back upstairs and somehow managed to kill a few hours.

"Here Oliver, can i see your camera?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." He handed me his new camera whish he got for his 16th birthday, a few weeks before. I switched it on and grinned at him. "What is it?"

"Come here." I pulled him to the front door, which had a mirror on the other side.

"Oh no Lilly," Oliver whined, "I'm not the picture type."

"I think you're gorguess, so .. smile."

"Now, do we have everything?" Mrs Oken asked, before we left the hotel room.

"Think so," Oliver replied attempting to pull both his and my suitcase at the same time.

"Ollie, leave it," I laughed taking it off of him, "I am perfectly capable of pulling my own suitcase thanks,"

He gave me a pretend sad face, and began to walk slowly down the corridor. I decided to leave him be, and walk beside Nathan instead.

"Hey Nate," I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi," he said grumpily.

"What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"You'll be in Spain soon. You know, big rollercoasters, rides, swimming pools..."

"But I'm bored now!"

I laughed slightly.

"You're pathetic," Oliver turned around and said. At first I genuinely thought he was speaking to me, and my mouth dropped. "No, not you Lils!" He was panicking. I raised an eyebrow at him, before smiling and taking hold of his hand.

"Ewwwwww," Nathan wined behind us, but we just kept on walking.

"Five minutes? That's great thanks. Bye," Mr Oken got off his mobile as we stood outside the hotel under the shelter. I looked out to see what could have easily been the heaviest rain I had ever saw. I could also hear faint thunder crashes behind the sound of the rain battering off the ground. "Taxi will be here in a few minutes."

Mr Oken was right, the taxi arrived in minutes. We ran in, not wanting to get wet, and left for the airport.

I accidentally stood on Mrs Oken's foot on the way in. "Mrs Oken, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, and if you're spending the week with us, you should call us Nancy and Bill, none of this Mrs, Mr rubbish.

I smiled, grateful she was being nice to me. I turned and looked at Oliver who was staring out the window. I took his hand and whispered "We'll be there soon." He smiled at me.

We arrived at the airport, and ran into the main building as quickly as possible. The thunder was still roaring.

"Can planes fly in thunder?" I asked.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders. Uh oh.

"WE'RE ALL GOING ON A SUMMER HOLIDAY, NO MORE WORKING FOR A WEEK OR....." Nathan shouted at the top of his lungs as we waited to be boarded. We were standing in a line waiting on then to open the doors so we could get on the plane.

"Nathan, going to just shut up!" Oliver yelled.

"Now, Oliver, don't talk like that to your brother, and Nathan? Be quiet," Mrs Oken said in her calm, adult voice.

I laughed at Oliver ,"Oooo, you're in trouble."

He smiled and took my hands. I leaned towards him, our faces only inches apart.

"Eeeeepp, I'm so excited," I squealed.

Just as I spoke, the doors were open and we made our way to the plane. Just like before, I sat with Oliver, and Nathan, Mr Okena and Mrs Oken sat behind us. My head was rested on Oliver's shoulder, and we listened to my ipod, an earphone each. Oliver played with my hair, making me feel so relaxed. This lasted the whole journey, and to be honest, I was disappointed when we landed.

"Errr.. Ollie?" I asked, as we stepped off the airoplane, "Why is it cloudy?"

I had always known Spain to be somewhere that was sunny, and warm. I looked up to the sky. The sun peaked through the thick clouds. The weather was definetly better back home.

"Oh dear, this is disappointing," Mrs Oken whined.

"Well, no point sulking here. We need to get our luggage, then go off to the hotel, as soon as possible," Mr Oken told us, walking a head. Mrs Oken and Nathan caught up with him, but Oliver and I stayed a bit behind.

"Step back, I'll get your luggage," Oliver told me as we waited for our bags to come.

"Ok, well, thanks?" I laughed.

After a few minutes, my bag appeared.

"This one?"

"Yip."

Oliver rolled up his sleeves, and went towards the bag, but missed the handle. I giggled. He ran a little, but soon had to stop before bumping into people.

"Sorry?" he turned to me.

"You get yours, I'll get mine. Ok?"

"Ok." He sounded disappointed, as if he wanted to show off to me.

We all got our bags and headed out to find a taxi. It was a quick five minute journey to the hotel. I 'eepp'ed' a little when I saw the sign 'Port Aventura.'

"We're here," Oliver cheesed to me. I squeezed his hand.

When we got out the taxi, a bell boy took our luggage. I already knew that this was going to be a posh hotel.

"Welcome to Hotel Port Aventura," he said in his hot Spanish accent. I didn't show any liking towards him at all, not with my boyfriend standing beside me, but he was fine.

Mr and Mrs Oken sorted out everything at the reception desk, and we were shown to our room. It felt we had walked forever to get there, down a huge, long corridor. Room 1683. We took a step in. The first thing we saw were two double beds. Two.

"Excuse me?" Mr Oken said, "This should be a room for five, not four."

The bell boy shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sheets of paper in his hand, "Room 1683. This is your room." He then left before an arguement was started.

I drew the curtains to find a huge cushioned ledge. "Hey, this could be used as a bed."

No one seemed to be listening, so I knelt up onto the ledge and looked out to see the view from the window. Below us, was a huge lake. It was definetly not a pool, at least I hoped not. I looked to my right and saw the real pool. Few.

"Wow!" Nathan ran up beside me, "Is that the pool?" He pointed to my lake like thing.

I laughed, "No."

Oliver stood behind me, "Why can't we use this as a bed Mom?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Why not."

We got changed and headed down stairs to the restaurant. Part of the prize was an all you can eat buffet, breakfast and dinner, everyday. We stood in a short line, before getting showed to our table.

I took a walk towards the buffet tables with Oliver.

"Wow."

I could honestly say, I had never seen as much food in my life. I watched as Oliver grabbed a plate and quickly filled it up with everything he could see.

"Why not?" he laughed, "It's free."

He had a point. I did the excact same. Anything that looked half decent, ended up on my plate. I then went up for seconds, and then thirds. I didn't really care.

"Moooommmm?" Nathan wined as we were about to leave, "What we doing now?"

"I think we should take a walk, get to know the hotel."

That's what we did. It turned out the hotel was huge. More like a village. It had a shop, and several resteraunts. The 'lake like' thing went through most of the ground, with bridges going over it, and plants surrounding it. Another pool was at the back of the hotel, this one a lot bigger. Nathan and Mr and Mrs Oken, went of looking around, while Oliver stood on one of the bridges. He placed his arms around my waste and we looked down on the water below.

"I love you Lilly Truscott."

"and I love you too Oliver Oken."

"Always.."

"And forever."

I turned and we kissed passionately for a few minutes, before realising we had better catch up with the family.

When we returned to the room, we decided an early bed time would be appropriate. Nathan demanded he slept in the big beds, so I offered to sleep on the ledge. At first, Oliver argued saying he would, but then figured he couldn't win. As the lights were turned out, and I squeezed onto the ledge, I regretted my decision. I wanted the big bed.


End file.
